All's well that ends well
by Nikki100
Summary: Bubbles is dating popular boy Ryan, she gets a note on day in class from a secret admirer, she falls for the admirer but can she still see the two boys at once? will it work or will she be caught out?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of The PowerPuff Girls. I only own the made up people: D  
  
"BUBBLES YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY" shouted Professor John Utonium on Monday morning. Bubbles groaned to her self and threw off her covers to reveal a powder blue nightgown; slowly she came downstairs to see her sisters and the RowdyRuff Boys who were staying with the girls. They weren't so evil anymore but they had a streak of misbehaving to them. They loved to play practical jokes on the girls and the people of Townsville. "I made your favourite sweety, strawberries and cream" Bubbles licked her lips and smiled. After breakfast she went up to shower and brush her teeth etc. One hour later she was ready, she was wearing a blue knee length skirt, black sledge boots and a white top with a blue star, her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon.  
  
"KIDS, THE SCHOOL BUS IS HERE!" Bubbles raced down the stairs, gave the professor a peck on the cheek and got on the bus, she hated it when she was last on the bus either she could sit next to Boomer or sit on her own. While walking up to the back of the bus she felt someone grab her arm she turned around and it was her boyfriend Ryan. She really didn't want to talk to him but she had no other choice. She could feel her sister's eyes watching her as she sat with Ryan, they hated him, and he had tried to make a pass at Blossom while dating Bubbles and being a true friend and sister Blossom had told him where to go. The ride to school was boring and long. This is going to be one long day thought Bubbles. As soon as Bubbles was of the school bus the Ruffs and Puffs cornered her.  
  
"Bubbles what are you doing, you know how much of a jerk Ryan is" Buttercup hissed. Bubbles look as though she was going to crack,  
  
"Come on Bubbles, andlet's go to home room" Boomer said quietly dragging her away from her sister. Bubbles looked at Boomer then looked at her watch,  
  
"Boomer home room doesn't start for another 15 minutes" they walked over to a big. Blossoming oak tree and sat at the base of it. I need to tell her the truth about Ryan but she'll go mental at me but if I don't she'll get hurt Boomer squeezed his eyes shut to stop him thinking about hurting Bubbles.  
  
"Bubbles what do you see in Ryan?" Bubbles lay her head on his shoulder on closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't really know, at first he was fun and exciting to be with but now he uses me, he says he loves me but I've seen him behind the bike shed with a lot of other girls, but Buttercup keeps rubbing it in that he asked out Blossom behind my back and that he sees a different girl each week, but I can't help it I love him" Boomer put his arm around her shoulder and hugged close, suddenly the bell went and they both got up and walked to class, with Boomers arm still around her shoulder. First period was Art, which Bubbles loved but she really couldn't pay attention much, she felt a tapping on her shoulder, she turned around and saw a blonde girl behind her handing her a piece of paper, Bubbles took it obligingly not knowing who it was from and what it said.  
  
Dear Bubbles, meet me at the park tonight at 8 o clock, I'll be waiting for you.  
Love your secret admirer  
  
Bubbles smiled to her self, she looked at the back of the class to see who could have sent it, Boomer looked at he and she smiled at him. As the day went on it slightly got quicker until she was sitting next to Brick on the bus, since the others had clubs to go to after school. As soon as she got home, Bubbles ran to the fridge pulled out a low fat Strawberry yogurt and a bowl of fruit, she ran up to her room to find out what she wanted to wear to her mystery date. A little over three hours later she was ready, still it was only Brick and the Professor who were in, she said her goodbye and her goodnights to them both. Bubbles took a slow walk to the park and sat on a nearby bench waiting for her mystery man; giggling to her self she tries to picture him as a tall, blonde handsome prince, unbeknown to her someone was walking towards her, as the person stood before her he cleared his throat loud enough so that she could her him. Bubbles eyes traced every curve of the boy's body and gasped as she looked in to the boy's eyes.  
  
"BUTCH!?!" 


End file.
